1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool, and more particularly to a spool for a fishing reel and that has two line recesses for simultaneously and respectively receiving different fishing lines.
2. Description of Related Art
A fishing reel enables an angler to cast a line and bait far from the standing position whereby the angler has a huge ability to reach fish that may otherwise be unobtainable. A conventional fishing reel substantially comprises a body, a rotating arm, a spool, a driving mechanism and a bale arm. The body has an axle extending out from a side of the body and a rod reciprocally extending from a front of the body. The rotating arm is rotatably attached to the body via engagement with the axle. The spool is detachably attached to the rod and has a recess for receiving a fishing line. The spool can be detached from the rod, such that an angler can replace the spool with another spool with a different fishing line to the body for different needs. The driving mechanism is mounted in the body for being driven by the rotating arm to rotate the bale arm around the spool so as to reel fishing line around the spool. A simple clutch device is fitted to the body whereby the spool can rotate under a specified tension so that if a fish suddenly swims hard, the line does not break because it is released via the clutch.
However, the conventional spool only has one line recess for receiving a single fishing line. To catch different kinds of fish, different kinds of fishing lines are always needed. Therefore, an angler always carries multiple spools respectively wound with different kinds of fishing lines for different conditions. This will take a large space for the angler carrying multiple spools, so the conventional spool is inconvenient and not versatile in use. Furthermore, locating a second spool, removing the first spool and fitting the second, and then putting the first spool safely away is troublesome and time-consuming at a time when the fish may be feeding.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a spool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.